


Acceptance Coda

by YellowWallpaper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, just something i thought of, this is nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWallpaper/pseuds/YellowWallpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little blurb of an epilogue to Acceptance (or How Dean Winchester Learned the Importance of Hydration).  No smut, just fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance Coda

You pulled up the car just outside of the bunker. You knew you were going to be leaving again in a couple hours, so you didn’t bother with pulling into the garage. Just outside the door to your home, you saw Castiel. He was squinting as he looked into the forest that surrounded you two, the same squint he gets when he’s calculating his next move.  


“Hey Cas,” you called as you got out of the car, Dean’s pecan pie in your hand along with the other supplies you had offered to pick up. Castiel turned to you as if he hadn’t noticed you pull up.  


“Y/N, hello,” he said. He turned his head back to the forest, but then as if remembering something, he turned back to you. “Congratulations,” he simply stated.  


“Thanks?” you smiled, a frown crinkling your brows.  


“Dean informed me it was your anniversary. I understand it’s customary to express felicitations when someone has accomplished a milestone.”  


“Oh, yeah, thanks!” you chuckled. Cas returned his gaze to the forest. “I’m kind of surprised he remembered.” Cas looked back at you as if you had just realized something he had known all along.  


“You are very important to him, Y/N. I doubt he would forget something that is important to you.”  


“It’s not that this is important to me. I mean it’s nice, but remembering an anniversary is not something that’s expected.”  


“I think considering the lifestyle that you two have found yourselves in, any milestone would be worthy of celebration.” You smiled at Cas’ slightly pessimistic attempt to commemorate your relationship.  


“Thanks Cas,” you squeezed his arm and his lips turned up into a tight smile before he turned his gaze back to the trees. Your eyes followed his into the brush, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he was so intently studying. “What are you doing?”  


“Counting.”  


“Counting?”  


“The trees.”  


“Why are you counting the trees?” you frowned, your eyes flicking between him and the trees.  


“I need to know if there’s enough or if I need to get some from another site,” Cas explained patiently as you saw his eyes flicking slowly across the horizon.  


“Enough for what? Cas, what are you doing?”  


“I’m building an ark.” Your mouth parted slightly as you began to entertain the thought that Cas had been injured or had perhaps learned of something catastrophic on his Angel Radio.  


“An ark?” you repeated. Cas finally looked back at you.  


“Dean said you two had a ‘hot date’ tonight and that Sam and I were to leave the bunker and start building an ark. I assume he thinks there’s going to be rain soon but I don’t see any rain of magnificent proportions within the area.”  


With your cheeks beginning to flush pink, you closed your mouth and turned towards the door to the bunker.  


“I see, well, carry on,” you entered the bunker to find Dean and Sam at the table in the main room.  


“So Cas is outside. Counting trees.” You started as you descended the stairs.  


“Counting trees?” Sam turned to you, confusion in his features.  


“Yeah. Says he’s building an ark?” you glared at Dean. His eyebrows rose before a loud laugh burst from his mouth.  


“An ark?” Sam repeated.  


“Yeah. Real funny Dean!” you began walking away.  


“Hey! Is that my pie?” Dean called after you between wheezes.  


“Oh no! It’s my pie now! You’ll have to take it from me!” You called over your shoulder. You couldn’t stop the grin that pulled at your mouth when you saw the predatory gaze that Dean threw at you as he rose from his seat.  


“Should Cas and I leave now?” Sam called after you two as Dean began his chase.

**Author's Note:**

> lol, I just had this little scene pop in my head one day after work and wanted to share it with you guys.


End file.
